


Watched: Reprise

by ashes0909



Series: Held [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Pornography, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Porn. A modern marvel, or so Clint (and Nat and Tony and once, blushing, Bruce) had informed him. It was easy enough to find but as he scrolled past the thumbnails of nameless men and women, none of it caught his eye, none of it pushed his buttons the way thinking of Tony did.





	Watched: Reprise

The sun shone through the window, it was midafternoon and Steve Rogers was horny. He had woken with Tony, forced him to take a muffin with his to-go coffee, and now he was here, sitting in the penthouse living room alone-- what was that quote about idle hands? Steve looked at the tablet on the coffee table, thought of looking up the quote but the energy coursing through his veins led to a few different clicks on the keyboard.

Porn. A modern marvel, or so Clint (and Nat and Tony and once, blushing, Bruce) had informed him. It was easy enough to find but as he scrolled past the thumbnails of nameless men and women, none of it caught his eye, none of it pushed his buttons the way thinking of Tony did. 

And then he had an idea. 

“Hey, JARVIS?” he asked the empty room. 

“Captain?”

“Um, well.” He thought he could continue the sentence but his face heated and the words caught in his throat.

“Is there something you need assistance with?”

And maybe it was the tone, the one that an AI shouldn’t be able to replicate, but it sounded like JARVIS knew what he wanted to ask, and that somehow made this easier. “Is there any footage of, um, us? Tony and me? You know..being…”

“...Intimate?”

Steve let out a shaky breath. “Yes, that.”

JARVIS answered by displaying a series of thumbnails on the tablet, rows and rows of Tony and himself, frozen in place in various positions. 

The first was obviously from the photoshoot Tony insisted on when he bought a new camera. He flushed at the memory, looking at himself naked and covered in the evidence of Tony’s pleasure, spread on the same carpet that lay at his feet now. Next was another from the penthouse, the bedroom this time. Steve’s hands were tied together and Tony was shirtless, standing over him. Under that was a third, different from the others, because the thumbnail was a series of images. It was entitled: “Kneeling Compilation.” 

“JARVIS, does Tony-- did he-- am I the first person to access these videos?”

“These files are limited to both you and Mr. Stark alone; you are not the first person to access them.”

“Oh.”

Something about the fact that Tony had gone through these, had even created his own compilations, spurred him into action. “JARVIS, restrict access to the penthouse,” he said as he unbuckled his pants, already half-hard, and he just kept scrolling. 

There was another compilation of facials, then a forty minute video of the time Tony first put the serum-proof, leather bondage on him. Fuck. He didn’t know what to pick. So many options. He clicked one at random. 

The video started, and Steve stroked one long satisfying twist of his hand as he heard Tony’s voice ring out from the tablet. 

_ “By my side and bound to my wrist... Kneel there, while I think about what I want to do with you.” Tony’s grip tightened and Steve groaned.  _

_ “Yes, Tony.” _

His voice sounded wrecked. His hand sped around his cock, as he watched Tony let go of his hair. On screen, his eyes were hazy, following Tony as if more than a metal chain connected them. Tony pulled at the chain between their wrists, until Steve was forced onto all fours. The move had dragged a moan from him then, and he matched it now, gripping the base of his cock when he saw the want in Tony’s eyes. 

_ “Presenting your ass in the air for me? Your obedience is so beautiful.” _

At the time, a jolt of humiliation had gone through him; now, he could see the way his body leaned into the words, legs spreading, inviting Tony to take him however he chose. It was heady, the trust he had for Tony, and it spurred his hand just as much as the images on screen. 

He knew what was coming but he still gasped when Tony fell to his knees behind him, spread him apart. Only this time, he could see the devious tilt to Tony’s smile, the way he took a moment to observe Steve’s waiting hole. The heat in his eyes right before he blew onto Steve’s sensitive skin. 

His cock jerked in his hand and as Tony leaned forward, he could almost feel the phantom swipe of a tongue licking him open for the first time. 

“Damn,” Steve swore, hand speeding up as his own moans echoed throughout the penthouse. Words he hadn’t even remembered saying, a litany of begging and promises and falling apart from Tony’s talent hands and wicked tongue.

He wasn’t going to last much longer, either now or on screen. Then the camera angle shifted until Steve had the perfect view of Tony’s hand coming up to wrap around his own cock. One stroke, then another, and Tony was falling over the edge. His other hand came up to grip Steve’s hip, brushing metal against his skin. Steve watched and remembered and felt it all again, rushing through him as tumbled after the Tony on screen.

Then he heard a throat clearing behind him. 

The tablet definitely cracked against the floor as he turned around to look behind the sofa. Tony stood there, arms crossed and smirk half-cocked. “Tony! I, uh--”

“JARVIS may’ve forgotten to mention to you, there’s an alert protocol for when those particular files are accessed.” His eyes were dark, sliding over Steve and pausing where his hand was still wrapped around his cock. Steve’s own eyes dropped to the significant tent in Tony’s pants, before meeting his gaze. 

Tony turned, walking towards the bedroom. “Follow me,” he ordered.


End file.
